Spoiling the Sauce
by Pikaciao
Summary: Cilan's sanity has been slipping lately, and it only took a little quarrel to finally break it off. Ash x Iris. Multiple character deaths. Rewriting the first chapter, then I will continue the story.


**AN: HEY GUYS. Check out my pretty Ash x Iris horror fic. It's pretty hardcore. OK, not really. Still, I hope you like it. Or like being forced to like it. Or like liking being forced to like it. Fucking read it. OH ALSO IT CHANGES POV FROM CHAPTER TO CHAPTER TROLOLOLOLOL  
**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Iris had always loved to climb trees. She loved the rough feel of the bark in her hands and the way little bits would rub off on her palms as she pulled her self to a higher branch. She loved the way that the leaves would make a rustling noise when a breeze made them sway. But, most of all, she loved being high off of the ground. Peeking down from a tall tree-top always was uplifting for her, especially when she was feeling down. And, as for today, saying that she felt down would be quite an understatement. So, here she was, climbing a tree.

Iris wasn't a very hateful person, but she, as long as she could remember, had been very passive-aggressive. She would become extremely defensive during arguments. After making a defensive remark, however, she would become embarrassed and became even more defensive. Thus, she would always dig deep holes for herself and eventually became so upset that she felt she couldn't be around anyone else anymore without bursting into tears. That was the case today.

Throughout all of her time with Ash and Cilan, Iris would get into arguments with both. First, there were the ones with Ash. These were usually loud and heated, but died down quickly or became settled in a matter of minutes. Very rarely did these mess with her emotions. Then, there were the ones between her and Cilan. These were the ones that really got her. Like her arguments with Ash, they usually started with either a disagreement. Then, it turned into a criticism, and, before they knew it, they were poking at each other's faults, trying to prove a point but only hurting one another's feelings.

Today was actually neither of those types, however. It had actually started with an argument between Ash and Cilan. Cilan had had an argument with Cress over the phone that morning. When Cilan had rejoined his two friends, he openly criticized his blue-haired sibling. Ash told him he was lucky to have a brother at all, and the squabble started. At first it had taken Iris by surprise that they were fighting, as they almost never did. Ash looked up to Cilan, and Cilan thought that Ash was very endearing. However, there they were, fighting it out in front of her face.

Eventually, Iris decided she couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of hearing them fight, so she let them have it. And now, here she was, a couple branches from the top of a tree, with tears rolling down her cheeks, wondering why her friends just couldn't get along. After crying for what felt like forever, she finally descended the tree. She had a feeling that Ash and Cilan had already worked things out. But, she couldn't go back yet, not after the way she acted. She found a sturdy branch near the bottom, and let the gentle tears roll down her cheeks until she finally dozed off.

Iris slowly opened her eyes. When did she doze off? How long had she been asleep? She had no idea, but she did know one thing: someone was approaching the tree she was in. Her eyes were still puffy and her vision was blurry and unfocused, but she was, little by little, able to make out the figure below her. Ash, with Pikachu, Pansage, and ... Axew? She must have left him at camp, she figured. At least Ash and Cilan must have been done arguing, or Cilan wouldn't have let him borrow Pansage, right? Or... maybe... Iris wasn't so sure anymore.

As they ran closer to the tree, Iris could begin to make sense of the situation, as she could better see what was happening. Pikachu was hanging on to Ash's shoulders while he ran, holding Axew and Pansage, who were, along with Pikachu, in tears. And, most noticeably, Ash had a black eye. Wait... a black eye? He didn't have that earlier. He must have gotten it after she had left. Was it from... Cilan? No, it couldn't have been. She knew their green-haired friend was far too docile. They must have been attacked by a wild Pokemon. But, then Cilan would be following them, right? Unless he was... no, no, no. Iris ruled that thought from her head. Besides, their camp was too close to town for them to have been attacked. It must have been something more domestic. What in the world was going on? Iris figured she would have to get the scoop from Ash himself.

After they had run a short ways passed the tree (Iris figured it would be too weird for her too simply drop down from a tree, so she decided to lay low), Iris quietly dropped off of a branch and began to follow them. They ran quite a ways, even Iris being completely exhausted about halfway through, though she continued to follow. She didn't want to lose sight of Ash, and if he could run this far, she could too. Eventually, in a deep, wet part of the forest, Ash finally collapsed, unable to even move. He breathed heavily, and tears started to well up in his eyes. Iris decided it was time to show herself.

"Ash!" Iris saw Ash turn his head and smile weakly at the call of his name, but didn't say anything. Axew began bawling and ran to its trainer. "Ash... what happened?"

Ash sighed and sat up against a tree. "It's kind of a long story. After you left, the fighting just got worse. There was a lot of cursing, so I was suprised, 'cause Cilan never curses. He just didn't seem to be like himself. So, anyway, eventually, I figured on had gone on long enough, since we were friends and all, but he just sort of... snapped. I'm not even kidding! He said 'Uh-uh, Ash. This isn't over yet'... and then he slapped me across the face.

Iris gasped. Cilan never had hit either of them before. It was just against his nature. Ash continued:

"I was really scared, so I tried to hit him back, and he sent out his Crustle. He told it to use Rock Wrecker. At first it wouldn't, but then he whispered a thing in its ear. I don't know what it was, but it got all sorry-faced and hit me with a watered-down version of its attack. See?" Ash pointed to his bruised eye. "Hit me right in the eye. Cilan started yelling at it, and Pansage got mad and bit him on the wrist, and he started beating it up. I knew something was wrong, so I kicked him in the crotch, and, while he was stunned, I ran off with these three."

Iris just sat and stared for a minute. "So... Cilan flipped."

"Pretty much... but... My Pokemon are still at camp... so is Stunfisk... and poor Crustle..." Ash began tear up.

"Ash... it's okay." Iris wrapped her arms around Ash in a warm hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can solve this." She tried to hold back her own tears, afraid that Ash would see. The reality of the situation was that, even if they were able protect their Pokemon, they might not be able to get Cilan back to normal. Either way, she knew that they would eventually have to face him... but they would face him together.

* * *

**AN: Alright, did you like it so far? Next chapter features creative use of Cilan's dishware.**


End file.
